Interviews
by MeLy-cHaN86
Summary: Quand les personnages de la saga HP se font interviewer un par un, ça promet des choses intéressantes... Au programme : déclarations choquantes, trahisons, commerage... Venez lire et rire! [FIC EN PAUSE]
1. Hermione Granger

_Oo.**¤ INTERVIEWS ¤.**oO_

* * *

_Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à JKR… mais pas toutes les facettes de leur personnalité ici héhé… :D _

_Rating : Bon, j'ai décidé de mettre un K+ quand même, bien que ce soit une fic entièrement comique, car le vocabulaire de certains personnages devant notre journaliste de talent risque de choquer les âmes sensibles lol._

_NDA : Je vous présente ma nouvelle fic ! Cette idée stupide m'est apparue pendant un cours très chiant et maintenant que j'ai un peu le temps, je l'écris ! Le principe est simple : chaque chapitre comportera une interview d'un personnage du monde d'Harry Potter. La fic risque donc d'être très longue vu qu'il y a beaucoup de personnages lol mais je n'interviewerai que ceux qui sont suffisamment intéressants pour répondre des trucs qui risquent d'être marrants (je vais pas interviewer Crockdur quand même mdr !) Donc j'attends avec impatience vos impressions sur cette fic et si vous avez des idées de questions à poser aux prochains candidats, n'hésitez pas à m'en proposer ! Je serai ravie de les poser à l'une de nos chères petites stars qui ;)_

_A savoir, l'ordre dans lequel vont apparaître les interviews des différents personnages n'a aucune importance et n'est basé sur rien du tout ! C'est simplement l'ordre dans lequel m'est venue l'idée de chaque perso lol. J'ouvre donc le bal avec Hermione qui est la premièreà m'avoirdonné des idées pour l'interview ;)_

_Je ne sais pas si ce concept a déjà été utilisé sur ce site et je ne prétends pas apporter quelque chose d'exceptionnel, j'espère simplement vous faire passer un bon moment et vous faire rire un peu ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! _

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER : LA TRES TREEEES INTELLIGENTE**

**Bonjour, Hermione. Comment vas-tu ?**

Comment je vais ! Non mais _vraiment_ ! Ça n'ira pas tant que je n'aurai pas fini le chapitre 41 du tome 2 de _« Les pièges à éviter pour les ASPIC »_, il ne reste que 255 jours avant les examens !

**Euh… Oui, bon, détends-toi, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. **

Comment, pas pour tout de suite ! Ce genre d'attitude, c'est ce qui fait la différence entre une réussite et un échec ! Mais pour réussir, il faut être préparé bien à l'avance ! Sinon, comment voulez-vous parvenir à vous souvenir de tout ! Il faut du travail, de la méthode, de la régularité et… OH MON DIEU PLUS QUE 255 JOURS, 3 HEURES, 43 MINUTES ET 15 SECONDES AVANT LES ASPIC! Haaaaa ! _(elle pousse des cris mystérieux…)_

**Hé, calme-toi ! Bon, reprenons… Alors, Hermione, il y a une question qui brûle toutes les lèvres. Tu es sortie avec Krum, avec McLaggen… Mais à quand une romance avec Ron ?**

Oh, ne me faites pas rire ! Moi et Ron, non mais _vraiment_ ! Il n'est même pas capable d'arrêter un but ! Je répète que je ne sors qu'avec des _stars_ du Quidditch ! Et puis, Hermione Weasley, c'est une horreur à entendre, non ?

**Pas trop dur de venir d'une famille Moldue ? Je parle des « Sang-de-Bourbe » et tout ça…**

Non, ça va, je me fiche des insultes, surtout lorsque ça vient de cette sale petite fouine de Malefoy…

**Attention à ce que tu dis, Hermione, tu risques d'être attrapée à la sortie par ses fans… **

Il en a ? Ah bon… Et sinon, je suis plutôt fière de venir d'une famille Moldue ! Je suis un symbole, une image ! Je suis la preuve vivante que les enfants de Moldus peuvent tout aussi bien réussir car je suis la première de ma classe _(s'enflamme en bondissant sur sa chaise) _Je suis Hermione Granger ! L'emblème des Moldus dans le monde de la sorcellerie, le drapeau des Cracmols et des Sangs Mêlés ! La défenseuse des…

**Euh, oui, ça va, on a compris… _(à noter, après cette réaction, je confirme que la pauvre fille doit être sexuellement frustrée…)_ Bien. Comment envisages-tu ton avenir ?**

Je me vois mariée… ET PAS AVEC RON ! Avec quatre garçons… BRUNS ET PAS ROUX ! Professeur réputé à l'université, un doctorat de Métamorphose et d'Arithmancie en poche et auteur de plusieurs ouvrages concernant les Runes…

**Euh… Ce n'est pas pour casser ton rêve, mais il n'y a pas d'université, dans le monde des sorciers.**

Je l'aurais inventée.

**Ah, d'accord… Et sinon, tu as eu de nouveaux adeptes pour la S.A.L.E. ?**

La S.A.L.E. ! _(sort furtivement son calepin, l'air avide)_ Vous voulez y adhérer ? Oh, merveilleux ! Alors, ici, c'est la case pour votre nom, ici, le prénom, là, votre sexe, votre âge, votre numéro de téléphone… N'oubliez pas de laisser votre code postal et votre adresse pour recevoir votre cadeau de membre et pour anniversaire, Dobby viendra vous chanter la chanson de votre choix au réveil. Il faut juste nous envoyer la partition au moins trois mois à l'avance pour qu'il répète… Et…

**Euh, bon, calme-toi ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'adhérer à ta SALE…**

Ça se prononce _S.A.L.E._ !

**Oui, bon… Dis-moi, nous n'avons jamais su qu'elles étaient tes colocataires à Poudlard et quelles étaient tes relations avec elles…**

Les deux premières années, je partageais mon dortoir avec Parvati et Lavande, mais j'étudiais trop longtemps le soir et je parlais tout haut la nuit en rêvant de mes livres… Et donc je les empêchais de dormir alors elles ont fait une demande pour que je m'en aille. Depuis, j'ai la chance de pouvoir dormir dans la chambre du Professeur McGonagall ! Elle est la seule à rester éveillée aussi longtemps que moi.

**Ah, parce qu'elle prépare ses cours ? **

Non, parce qu'elle reçoit la visite d'Albus Dumbledore trois nuits par semaines…

**Oh ! Sérieux ? Et que font-ils ?**

Non mais _vraiment_ ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse un dessin !

**_(essaye de l'amadouer)_ Aurais-tu, adoraaable Hermione, la gentillesse de nous raconter cela un peu plus en détails ?**

Ohh ! Espèce de butor empli de perversité immonde ! _(elle se lève) _Pas question ! Le Professeur McGonagall est mon amie et elle me fait confiance !

**Et si je te donne 2000 Gallions en échange ?**

Non ! Vous ne m'achèterez pas !

**Et si je te donne 2000 livres scolaires et un ticket pour le salon de l'Histoire de la Magie le mois prochain ?**

D'accord ! _(elle se rassoit très vite)_ Que voulez-vous savoir ?

**Tout ! _(Hum, à noter, chers lecteurs, les réponses qui vont suivre risquent de comporter des descriptions choquantes alors veuillez éloigner les plus jeunes de l'écran, merci)_**

Eh bien… Je n'ai jamais rien vu car il y a un rideau qui nous sépare mais j'entends beaucoup de choses. Ils se donnent des petits surnoms quand ils sont tous les deux… Elle l'appelle « Mon phénix d'amour » et lui la surnomme « Mon petit dragée surprise » et le Professeur Dumbledore a même inventé plusieurs sorts cochons… Je n'ai jamais pu voir leur effet mais l'un d'eux, le _Viagrum Erectus_ doit être très efficace car à chaque fois qu'il le lance, le lendemain, elle sourit tout le temps…

**Oh ! Oh ! Oh ! Le Professeur Dumbledore était un cochon !**

Oui, et il parle même très crûment lorsqu'il est lancé ! Et je peux même vous dire que pour ce que j'ai aperçu une ou deux fois, il devait faire des ravages de son temps ! Même à 150 ans, il était doté d'un de ces torses qui vous donnent envie d'être un poil…

**Je vois ! Pauvre Minerva… Comment fera-t-elle désormais sans lui ?**

Ses nuits risquent d'être vides, je le crains.

**Merci de tes réponses, Hermione, même si tu es encore plus Miss Je-Sais-Tout qu'on ne me l'avait dit… **

Oohh, non mais _vraiment_ ! Comment osez-vous ! Je m'en vais immédiatement rapportez votre insulte à votre supérieur et je peux vous assurer que vous…

**Hé, Hermione, il ne reste que 255 jours, 3 heures, 36 minutes et 12 secondes avant les ASPIC…**

Aaaaaaaaahh ! _(se sauve en courant en attrapant ses livres)_

* * *

_Sacrée Miss Granger quand même… Alors, ça vous plaît ? Laissez-moi votre opinion dans une review ;) vous savez… c'est le petit bouton juste en dessous à gauche… (mdr la fille à peine pas avide de reviews mahaha !) _

_Allez, pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche… A venir prochainement : les interviews de Tonks, James & Lily et Ginny !_


	2. Nymphadora Tonks

_A/N : Coucou les gens ! Ca ghets, ça boom ou ça steak :D Un big merci à vous qui lisez ma fic et spécialement à mes revieweurs : _

_**Zazo :**Merci pour tes propositions de questions, t'es géniale et t'inquiète les Maraudeurs arrivent, héhé…_

_**clochett** : Harry le séducteur ? Hum… T'inquiète il arrivera en temps voulu lui… C'est ma ptite star je le réserve pour plus tard… ;)_

_**virg05** : Ah, ce Ron… Mais oui qu'il est tout gentil ;) et d'ailleurs tu vas bientôt en apprendre sur lui, héhé…_

_**Takomaki** : Vi je suis un peu méchante je l'avoue héhé mais c'est un peu le but d'une parodie de ridiculer un peu nos personnages chéris sur leurs côtés un peu risibles non ? ;) je pense que j'ai un petit côté très sadique… haha…_

_**L'Eclat de la Lune** : (J'adore ton pseudo au fait ! Où je vais chercher tout ça ? euh… dans mon pauvre esprit dérangé je suppose MWAHA ! _

_**minimala** : Viiiii Mely contente_ de ta review :D alors faut continuer surtout hein! hihi !

_Voici donc l'interview de notre très chère Tonks ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**NYMPHADORA TONKS : L'AUROR MULTICOLORE **

**Bonjour, Nymphadora !**

TONKS, s'il vous plaît !

**Ah, euh… Vous aimez les tongs ? **

Mais non, c'est mon nom de famille, enfin !

**Ah ? _(consulte ses fiches) _Désolé, ce n'était pas mentionné dans mes informations… Bref ! Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire que j'adore votre coiffure ! Surtout, ne changez pas ! Ça vous donne un petit style punk et star du rock.**

Ah ? Merci.

**Pouvez-vous nous dire quelle est votre couleur de cheveux naturelle ?**

Top secret.

**A quelle maison apparteniez-vous, à Poudlard ?**

Gryffondor, mais j'aurais tout aussi bien pu aller à Serdaigle. Je suis une femme très intelligente.

**OK… Ah ! J'ai une question un peu plus croustillante… Nos lecteurs se demandent comment vous et Remus faites les soirs de pleine lune… pour… euh…**

C'est facile. Je lui donne la moitié de sa potion afin qu'il soit inoffensif mais qu'il garde tout de même un petit côté bestial… Et là, oh, quelle bête… euh… homme ! C'est parti pour une nuit de folie ! Mais, je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas zoophile, hein…

**Bien sûr… Vous êtes toujours déprimée ?**

Non, ça va mieux depuis que Mumus a accepté notre différence d'âge et concédé à se montrer en public avec moi.

**Au fait, nous aimerions tous savoir comment votre histoire d'amour a débuté…**

Bah, l'Ordre nous avait envoyé en mission tous les deux dans un coin complètement pourri et désert. Alors la solitude, les hormones et le manque d'hommes dans les environs… ça a beaucoup joué dans l'affaire. Mais je suis plutôt contente.

**Vous savez que beaucoup vous en veulent d'avoir libéré Harry du train lorsque Drago Malefoy lui a cassé le nez…**

J'en suis consciente et je m'en excuse. Mais il lui fallait bien un coup de pouce pour parvenir à atteindre Poudlard et malheureusement, il a fallu que je me trouve là à ce moment précis et comme ma nature généreuse a pris le dessus, je me suis sentie obligée de le sauver… Encore pardon…

**Que pensez-vous du désir de Ginny et de Molly Weasley de vous avoir dans la famille à la place de Fleur Delacour ?**

Ça me touche mais même si Bill est charmant, j'ai déjà trouvé mon loup d'amour… Et puis, mes cheveux roses avec les cheveux roux de Bill, ce serait vraiment très mal assorti…

**Vous qui étiez la cousine préférée de Sirius, pouvez-vous nous rapporter quelques informations sur lui ? Etant donné que nous n'aurons peut-être pas l'occasion d'interviewer le malheureux…**

_(se mouche)_ Mon pauvre cousin… Hum… Vous voulez des ragots ? Très bien. Je peux déjà vous affirmer que lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il ne sortait pas beaucoup avec les filles, il était toujours collé à James… Et malheureusement, il est allé en prison à peine sorti de Poudlard… Alors le pauvre est sans doute mort puceau…

**Ah ! Que voilà une information intéressante ! Et quels sont vos sentiments envers vos deux autres cousines, Narcissa et Bellatrix.**

Une mégère de chaque couleur !

**Euh… bien. Alors, Miss Tonks, selon les sondages, vous êtes considérée comme la plus jolie fille du monde d'Harry Potter… Que dites-vous de cela ?**

Ça me fait plaisir. Mais vous n'avez pas vu ma tête au réveil…

**Comment faites-vous pour rester si mince avec un visage si lisse et un corps tellement tonique ? Chirurgie esthétique, métamorphose ou recours à la magie ?**

Vous me vexez ! Rien de tout ça, voyons ! J'ai seulement de la chance car dans ma famille, les femmes ont la fortune de vieillir avec grâce et sans perdre leur éclat. Et je fais mon jogging tous les samedis à Pré-au-Lard pour garder la ligne !

**Vous êtes une très belle femme… Alors que fabriquez-vous avec Remus ? Sans vouloir vous offenser, vu son physique, il n'a pas dû participer à un concours de mannequins dans sa jeunesse, le pauvre… _(les fans de Mumus se mette à me huer)_**

Bah, il faut dire que JKR n'a pas vraiment pensé aux femmes avec les personnages masculins qu'elle a crée… Franchement, de ma génération, entre Arthur Weasley, Peter Pettigrow, Severus Rogue et Remus Lupin, vous auriez choisi qui ?

**Intéressant…. J'adore la pertinence de vos réponses, Miss Tongs !**

Tonks. C'est TONKS !

**Aucune aventure avec un des autres personnages de l'histoire ?**

Non, personne que vous connaissez… Ah… Juste une chose, je n'en suis pas fière, mais bon… Rogue m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, quand nous étions en maternelle. Il m'a proposé un chocogrenouille en échange alors j'ai accepté. Ça n'a duré qu'une journée mais il a annoncé publiquement que j'étais sa petite amie et tout le monde s'est foutu de moi… La honte…

**Oh, vraiment, vous et Rogue ! Mais vous n'étiez que des enfants, rassurez-vous, cela ne compte pas, Miss Tongs…**

TONKS !

**Oui, à ce propos, pourquoi détestez-vous tellement votre prénom ? Pourtant, à femme originale, prénom original ! Non ? **

Oh, vous n'avez pas encore compris ! C'est parce qu'il ressemble énormément au mot "Nymphomane" ! Je ne vous raconte pas les surnoms qu'on me donnait quand j'étais en primaire…

**Oh, pauvre Miss Tonks…**

Oui… C'était infernal… Cela m'a complexée toute mon enfance… Tout a commencé lorsqu'au CP, la maîtresse a fait l'appel. Elle a dit mon prénom et tout le monde a rigolé. Et à la récré, Toby Lance et sa bande ont commencé à se moquer de mes cheveux et à me surnommer…

**Très intéressant… Euh, désolée Miss Tonks mais nous n'aurons pas l'occasion d'écouter davantage le développement si pertinent de vos réponses mais l'heure tourne et il nous reste beaucoup de personnes à interviewer…**

Mais… je…

**Bon, au revoir, Nymphomania… euh ! Nymphadora ! Merde, Tongs ! Euh… Tonks… Enfin, bye bye, rentrez bien !**

* * *

_A/N : Ah là, là… J'adore TonKs :D_

_Allez, la prochaine c'est l'interview de James et Lily ! Je vous promets des étincelles ;)_

_Bisous à tous et ENJOY !_


	3. James et Lily Potter

_A/N : Lecteurs du jour, bonjour ! Alors tout d'abord, merci pour ces nombreuses reviews. Wow ! Je crois que j'en ai jamais eu autant en une seule soirée alors à mon tour de vous faire un coucou-merci digne de vos reviews supers ;)_

_**Zazo** : Hahaha j'étais prête à parier que tu t'enflammerais pour Mumus hihi ! Bah j'ai rien contre lui lol, j'aime pas l'acteur mais dans les livres… j'sais pas pourquoi en fait, mais avant qu'on sache qu'il était de la génération aux parents d'Harry, je l'imaginais en petit vieux chauve ! (ne me demandez pas pourquoi…) et il est trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit à ma vision MDR ! Et pourquoi t'aimes pas Tongs la rosette ? L'est sympa pourtant lol_

_**nees** : Merci ;) et c'est justement mon but : vous faire redécouvrir les personnages comme vous ne les avez jamais vus, héhé…_

_**L'Eclat de la Lune** : Hihi oui je te comprends pour Sirius, vu que c'est mon personnage préféré j'ai moi-même du mal à l'imaginer si chaste m'enfin, CELA NE NOUS REGARDE PAS ! Hum ! Hum ! Enfin, si un peu quand même… Meuuuhh j'aime pas manger des yeux, sniiif ! (je savais que j'allais me faire bouffer sur Mumus mdr) par contre ça te dérange pas si je me défoule sur Harry ? Toute façon les journaux l'aiment pas trop mdr !_

_**Phany** : Merci c'est gentil :D J'espère que l'interview des Potter's te plaira ! Personnellement, c'est mon second chapitre préféré pour l'instant lol je me suis vraiment marrée en l'écrivant :p_

_**virg05** : Oui, oui, Nymphomania, euh… Nymphadora est une femme très intéressante héhé, et j'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

_**GinnyPotter02** : Merci miss ;) Allez la suite est là, James et Lily vont faire tout péter lol !_

_**QuElQuN dAnS lE mOnDe** : Arf oui, ce cher Dumby… grr quel homme ! (je m'enflamme moi ?) Bah Hermione oui, faut pas chercher à comprendre, c'est Mione lol ! Ron viendra, t'inquiète ;) faut juste que je lui trouve quelques bonnes questions… Hum… Pour Parv' et Lav' c'est vrai que j'y avais pas songé ! Ca risque d'être intéressant ! Peut-être une double interview… A suivre… :p_

_**EMI** : Ah cool j'adore réveiller les gens MDR ! Contente que ça te plaise :D_

_**Melody313** : Décidemment je devrais écrire plus de fic drôles lol, merci (les chevilles vont enfler là lol)_

_**sevy** : Merci ! Oui, pour Rogue, une interview est prévue :D Pour Voldemort, j'y songe aussi mais reste juste à trouver comment le 'convaincre' d'y participer ! lol_

_Coucou aussi aux autres s'il y en a ;) et bonne lecture !_

* * *

**JAMES ET LILY POTTER : DEUX SPECTRES PLUTÔT VIFS**

**Grâce à une potion, nous avons pu ramener James et Lily d'entre les morts pour une heure ! Même en décomposition, quelle joie de vous avoir parmi nous, chers Potter !**

Lily : Merci.

James : Merci mais c'est pas la peine de faire de la lèche, on est morts…

**Hum… oui et si je puis me permettre, vous n'êtes pas au meilleur de votre forme… Lily, je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais vous avez un ver de terre qui vous sort du nez…**

Lily : Oh, ça va hein ! J'aimerais bien vous y voir, vous, à passer 15 ans dans une tombe pour un sale morveux qui n'est même pas capable d'embrasser une fille correctement !

**Ah ? Harry ne sait pas embrasser ? Comment le savez-vous ?**

Lily : Bah, c'est le fils de James…

James : Hey !

**Intéressant, nous poserons la question à Miss Weasley tout à l'heure… Alors, James et Lily, on vous reproche déjà 2 choses. 1) d'être morts, 2) d'avoir donné naissance à Harry…**

James : Arf… Si ça peut vous rassurez, si on avait su comment il deviendrait, on aurait fait vœu d'abstinence…

Lily : Enfin, James ! Tu parles de notre fils !

James : Bah, tu viens juste de te foutre de lui dans la question précédente…

Lily : Oui mais il faut bien… J'ai quand même une réputation de grande femme digne sacrifiée pour son fils unique aux yeux de lapinou à tenir, non ?

**Tout le monde se demande comment vous avez fini par sortir ensemble, car aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous détestiez…**

James : Pff, n'importe quoi ! C'est ce crétin de Servilo qui avait modifié sa Pensine pour me faire passer pour un idiot énamouré langue pendante, mais en fait, c'est _elle_ qui me courait après !

Lily : Ouais, mais lorsque je t'ai finalement eu, tout le mythe s'est effondré au moment où tu m'as embrassée et que j'ai pu constater que tu avais pour langue une limace et pour bouche, une chasse d'eau…

James : Pff ! C'est ce qu'on appelle le « French Kiss » mademoiselle l'inculte ! Demande à Fleur Delacour !

Lily : Me cherche pas Potter, ma tombe est juste à côté de la tienne et j'ai toujours mes deux jambes…

James : Pourquoi faire ? Une partie de jambe en l'air ? Arf… _(air gêné)_ Je dois d'abord te prévenir que mon… euh… ma virilité _(mot ayant été modifié afin de ne pas choquer les enfants)_ n'est pas très en forme en ce moment… Les vers de terres ont l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier pour leurs repas…

Lily : Berk ! M'enfin, chacun ses goûts… Et pour répondre à ta question, ce n'était pas pour une partie de jambes en l'air, mais pour te donner des coups de pieds ! Et puis, je me fiche que ta… _virilité_ comme tu dis, ne soit pas très en forme ! De toute façon, elle ne l'a jamais été ! Voilà pourquoi Harry est le mollusque qu'il est ! Il est le reflet de ta _virilité_ !

James : Viens un peu par là, Evans ! J'vais te montrer ce que ma virilité a dans le ventre…

**Enfin, les Potter, un peu de tenue ! Il y a des enfants qui vous regardent !**

James : _(honteux)_ Désolé…

Lily : _(honteuse)_ Désolée…

**Et surtout, nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque de voir conçu un second Harry version Zombie… Bref ! Lily, vous qui êtes, euh… étiez, une fille très jolie et très populaire à Poudlard, pouvez-vous nous dire avec combien de garçons vous êtes sortie ?**

Lily : Ouh là ! Laissez-moi réfléchir… Bon, alors en première année personne, j'étais encore jeune et chaste. En deuxième année, il y a eu ce lèche-botte de Kevin Crivey. En troisième année, Frank Londubat. Pendant les vacances d'été, un français très mignon qui s'appelait Charles Maxime. En quatrième année, avec ce stagiaire du ministère qui s'appelait Artus ou Arthur Wistili, Wistiti, ou Wisky, me rappelle plus… En cinquième année, euh c'était avec un membre de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle, Meng Chang. En sixième année, avec Severus Rogue. Et en septième année, finalement, avec cet imbécile de Potter…

James : Euh… Attends, j'ai bien entendu là ? Tu es SORTIE avec _ROGUE_ !

Lily : Ouais et alors ? Tu croyais qu'il n'aimait que toi ?

James : Aaaaaah mais quelle honte ! Ça y est, ma vie, enfin ma mort, est fichue ! Ma femme est sortie avec Rogue… Ma réputation s'effondre… J'ai eu les restes de _Rogue_ ! _(hurle de désespoir)_

Lily : _(levant les yeux au ciel) _Oh, ça va hein ! T'es bien sorti avec Mrs Pince, hein !

James : Hein ! Comment tu l'as su !

Lily : Tout le monde a trouvé ça louche que toi, Potter le crétin, passe tant de temps à la bibliothèque, alors plusieurs personnes t'ont suivi et c'est Sirius et Remus qui t'ont balancé… Au fait, ça avait l'air torride ce petit ébat passionnel dans le rayon Potions…

**_(cherche désespérément une question pour couper court à leur dispute)_ Je vois que vous avez un bon paquet d'hommes à votre actif, Lily ! Même si nous nous passerons de commentaires concernant vos goûts… Bon ! Dites-moi, Lily, quelle a été votre réaction lorsque vous avez rencontré le fiancé de votre sœur ? **

Lily : Ah, l'affreux Dursley ? Bah, à vrai dire j'ai été plutôt contente. Je me disais qu'au moins, à côté d'une créature comme Vernon, James passerait peut-être pour un être à peu près potable…

James : _(l'air désespéré)_ Ma femme est l'ex de _Rogue_…

**Lily, comment vos parents ont-ils réagi lorsqu'ils ont rencontré James ?**

Lily : Comme tout être humain normal : ils ne l'ont pas aimé. Surtout mon père puisque James était au chômage…

James : _(indigné)_ Hey ! Je jouais au Quidditch ! _Putain, elle est sortie avec Rogue…_

Lily : Oui, au chômage…

**Et vous James ? Qu'ont pensé vos parents de Lily ?**

James : _La honte pour moi… Lily et Servilus…_ Hein, quoi ? Ah ! En fait, ils n'ont pas pu la rencontrer parce qu'ils étaient déjà morts… Heureusement pour eux, ils ont pu mourir avec l'illusion que j'aurais épousé une vraie fille…

Lily : Hey, comment ça une _vraie_ fille ! Je suis en plastique, peut-être ! _(insultes inconnues)_

**Bien, merci de votre participation, James et Lily, malheureusement, l'heure est presque achevée. Vous allez devoir retourner dans vos tombes… Bon retour et surtout… ne revenez plus à la vie, tout le monde ne s'en portera que mieux… Merci.**

* * *

_A/N : Arf ces Potter's, héhé… Allez, la prochaine fois, c'est Ginny qui passe sous les projecteurs !_

_Ziboux à tous!_


	4. Ginny Weasley

_A/N : Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais vous retrouver régulièrement sur ma fic ? Non ? Ben maintenant vous le savez :D _

_Comme promis aujourd'hui c'est au tour de la mini Miss Weasley !_

_Mais d'abord, mes coucous :_

_**Zazo** : Arf Harry et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour hein ! Hihi ! Je me dépêche de mettre Sisi et Mumus promis ;)_

**_LightofMoon_**_ : Merci miss ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

**_virg05_**_ : En effet, sans commentaire sur les goûts de Lily mdr et finalement Harry s'en sort pas trop mal :)_

**_nees_**_ : Merci :D Et vi ce sont pas les parents d'Awy pour rien_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ : LOL t'es trop choue miss :D et tu as raison, l'adaptation de Sisi et Mumus au cinéma c'est une HONTE ! Namého !_

_**EMI** : Mirci ;) décidemment, j'ai vraiment l'esprit dérangé pour imaginer des trucs pareils lol !_

_**sevy** : T'inquiète ce cher Snape sera bien fidèle à lui-même mdr !_

_**buzame** : Merci merci :D Oui je me dépêche ;) Ah oui Tohru et Kyô ils sont trop chous ensemble, et ouaiiiiiiiis pour Akito je l'ai su y a pas longtemps, trop choquée que ce soit une fille ! lol _

_**lauralavoiepelletier** : Merci, c'est justement mon but ;) hihi !_

* * *

**GINNY WEASLEY : LA TERREUR AUX CHEVEUX ROUGES**

**Salut, Ginny ! Quel plaisir de t'avoir pour cette interview ! **

C'est pas réciproque… Bon, j'espère que ce sera court votre truc ! J'ai un entraînement de Quidditch, moi !

**Euh… oui… Justement, depuis quand t'intéresses-tu au Quidditch exactement ?**

Depuis que, bébé, je servais de Souafle dans le jardin pour Fred et George…

**Oh, les chenapans ! Pauvre enfant…**

T'es toujours aussi suce-boule ?

**Et toi, tu es toujours aussi agressive ? **

Seulement avec les journalistes crétins comme toi.

**Oh, tu veux peut-être que je te présente Rita Skeeter ?**

Je la connais déjà et au moins, ces questions à elle sont intéressantes.

**Ah, tu veux des questions personnelles à la Rita ! Très bien ! Alors commençons ! Après avoir entendu quelques informations de Mrs Potter et certains murmures d'une ex d'Harry Potter, Cho Chang, nous attendons confirmation de ta part, Ginny, toi qui a dû en faire l'expérience souvent : Est-il vrai que Harry Potter embrasse comme une sangsue baveuse ?**

Oui… Surtout la première fois… Même si je sais que ce n'était que son deuxième baiser, quelle horreur ! Heureusement que l'on ne pouvait pas voir à travers nos bouches parce que sinon, tout le monde se serait foutu de ma gueule… En pleine Salle Commune, en plus ! Berk !

**Il s'est amélioré avec le temps ? **

Si on veut… Disons que maintenant, il sait que les dents ne sont pas utiles pour embrasser…

**Que penses-tu du couple Ron/Hermione ?**

Bah, je préfèrerai avoir Hermione dans ma famille plutôt que Fleurk, mais bon, quand même… je plains mon frère, Hermione est sympa, mais ça ne doit pas être une petite amie très joviale alors encore moins en femme… Je suis sûre que mariée, elle doit être du genre « Le sexe uniquement pour concevoir ! » , « Pas ce soir ! » , « Reste de ton côté ! » Enfin bref, elle serait plutôt du genre à fantasmer sur ses bouquins plutôt que sur son mari… Pauvre frérot…

**Oh, Miss Weasley, vous êtes une petite commère ! **

Bah, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'exemples inverses autour de moi, non ? Avec Fleurk, Rita Skeeter, ma mère…

**De votre famille, Bill est fiancé à Fleur, Percy a Penelope , Ron est sorti avec Lavande, vous avec bon nombre de garçon… Qu'en est-il de Charlie, Fred et George ? **

Là où il vit, Charlie n'a pas vraiment l'occasion de voir grand nombre de personnes et encore moins de femmes alors personnellement, je crois qu'il ne faut pas lui en vouloir pour ce qui lui est arrivé…

**Que lui est-il arrivé ?**

Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas rentré depuis des années. Pendant le voyage d'Angleterre à la Roumanie, ça a été le coup de foudre… Lui et le Magyar à Pointes… Ils vivent ensemble dans les forêts roumaines maintenant et sont très heureux… Ils envisagent même d'avoir un bébé hybride, grâce aux miracles de la science Moldue… Je suis gâtée niveau belles-sœurs, pas vrai ?

**En effet… Et en ce qui concerne Fred et George ?**

Bah, ils s'ont mutuellement, non ?

**Mais… n'ont-ils jamais eu de petites amies ?**

Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait faire si ce n'était pas le cas ?

**Eh bien… Tous les deux, ils sont pourtant jeunes, beaux, sportifs, drôles, spirituels, musclés, forts…**

Et alors ? Tu veux que je te branche avec l'un des deux ?

**Non, non, non, voyons ! Je parlais au nom de leurs fans !**

Mais, j'en sais rien, moi ! Je passe pas mes journées à les filer ! J'ai autre chose à faire ! Demandez-leur vous-même !

**Hum, très bien… Dis-moi, ce n'est pas trop dur d'être la seule fille dans la famille ?**

Non, ça a ses avantages. Ce qui est dur, c'est d'avoir des frères aussi crétins, surtout cette grosse crotte de rat de Percy et d'hériter de leurs fringues pourries…

**Es-tu célibataire en ce moment ?**

Non, je sors avec Blaise Zabini, maintenant. Et le prochain sur ma liste c'est Colin Crivey, il a réservé il y a des mois.

**Ooh, j'entends déjà les pleurs des jeunes hommes déçus !**

Pff…

**Un peu d'enthousiasme, Ginny ! Pourquoi cette mauvaise humeur ? Problème de ragnagnas ?**

Pff, n'importe quoi.

**Une question que beaucoup de personnes se posent, à présent… En deuxième année, s'est-il passé quelque chose de croustillant entre Tom Jedusor et toi ? Pas Vous-Savez-Qui, je précise, mais bel et bien le Tom Jedusor de seize ans… **

Vous êtes vraiment très bien informé pour un petit journaliste à la con ! En effet, nous avons eu une aventure dans la Chambre des Secrets… C'est même moi qui l'ai convaincu d'attaquer Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, quel fantôme agaçant ! _(voit la tête ahurie du journaliste)_ Bah quoi ? Il était beau gosse à seize ans, Tom, non ? Mais j'ai finalement décidé de le laisser tomber à la fin de l'année quand je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais vraiment Harry. Tom ne l'a pas supporté et c'est pourquoi il m'a jetée dans la chambre. _(murmure quelques gros mots et un « P'tit con » au passage)_

**A ce propos, quel effet ça fait, de se faire plaquer par Harry Potter ?**

_(devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux et se bondit de sa chaise)_ Tu me cherches, là ? Tu veux te battre, crétin !

**Enfin, Ginny, reprends-toi, regarde ton visage ! Tu as l'air d'une grosse tomate chevelue ! **

Connard ! Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la tomate, grosse patate pourrie !

**_(étranglé par Ginny) _A l'aide ! Piquez-là !_ (des gens de l'équipe doivent administrer une piqûre à Ginny qui tombe dans les pommes) _**

En… foi… ré… de… ta… mè…

**Hum… Navré, chers lecteurs mais je crains que Miss Weasley ne soit pas en état de poursuivre l'interview… A la prochaine !**

_

* * *

_

_A/N : Voilà ! C'était un peu court pour Ginny mais la prochaine interview m'a vraiment inspirée ! Ce sera au tour denotre Sirius que je posterai dans quelques jours :p !_


	5. Sirius Black

_A/N : Bonjoooour ! Eh oui comme promis l'interview de Sisi ! Notre prisonnier préféré, grrrr… lol ! Bon alors sans tarder mes RAR suivis de la suite :D_

_**Zazo** : LOL mici puce d'ailleurs je pense à une interview avec tes ptits Fred et George ;)_

**_LightofMoon_**_ : Hé hé, yep la Ginny elle en a en réserve lol à se demander ce qu'elle trouve à Harry XD_

_**Lowine** : Oh merci pour ces compliments ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour continuer dans ma lancée alors ;)_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ : Hihihii décidemment miss j'adoooore tes reviews lol elle doivent me faire rire autant que ma fic te fait rire lol et promis je vais faire tout mon possible pour continuer à te faire rire autant ! ¤se retrousse les manches à la Rogue pour faire plus sérieux¤ hihi ! Bisous !_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : Merci :D J'espère que l'interview de Sirius te plaira !_

**_virg05_**_ : MDR tout à fait d'accord avec toi c'est qu'elle a besoin d'un bon dressage la Weaslette ;) Mici !_

**_Takomaki_**_ : Merci ;) je travaille sur Rogue là haha !_

**_QuElQuN dAnS lE mOnDe_**_ : Ouais hein shame on Ginny d'abord lol ! Eh ouais pas mal l'idée de Dobby j'y avais pas pensé ! Et Croupton JR pourquoi pas ouais ! Humm moi aussi j'l'ai trouvé trop sexy dans le film à part pour son tic de la langue peut-être lol ! Alors Sirius puceau ou pas ? J'espère que la suite te plaira ;)_

_**sevy** : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review même si apparemment il y a eu un bug parce qu'elle n'est pas complète on dirait lol_

_**Melody313** : Merci :D Voilà la suite !_

**_nees_**_ : Oui shame on me d'avoir mis Charlie mon chéri avec le Dragon lol ! Contente que tu aies aimé :)_

_**buzame** : Héhé merci et voilà l'interview de Sisi qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous ! _

* * *

**SIRIUS BLACK : LE BEAU VELU**

**N'ayant pas retrouvé votre corps, nous n'avons pas pu vous administrer la même potion que James et Lily pour vous faire ressusciter quelques temps, mais grâce au Professeur Trelawney et sa séance de spiritisme, nous avons pu entrer en contact avec votre esprit pour l'interview ! Sirius, vous me recevez ?**

Cinq sur cinq, mon capitaine !

**Super ! Commençons l'interview par des questions personnelles.**

Je n'ai rien à cacher !

**Votre cousine Tongs, euh Tonks, nous a rapporté que vous étiez puceau…**

Elle a dit ça ? La petite garce…

**Alors ? Info ou intox ? **

Pff… Franchement, vous croyez vraiment qu'Azkaban est rempli de créatures de rêve ?

**Mais, et lorsque vous étiez à Poudlard ? **

Bon, ça va, arrête de m'emmerder avec ma vie sexuelle maintenant !

**Bien, passons… Auriez-vous accepté de devenir le parrain d'Harry si vous aviez su quel petit morveux il allait devenir ? **

Ben, pas vraiment pour le « morveux qu'il allait devenir » mais plutôt pour l'harcèlement qu'il m'a fait subir ! Il me bombardait de lettres, je n'en pouvais plus ! Chaque jour, une nouvelle lettre de lui ! Je m'étais mis à les craindre, elles me faisaient peur, j'en cauchemardais la nuit ! C'est un des avantages que je tire de ma mort… Plus de lettres d'Harry Potter !

**Êtes-vous toujours fâché contre Pettigrow qui vous a fait passer douze années en prison ?**

Grrrr… Ce sale a… _(bip !)_ de m… (bip !) Pauvre s… _(bip !)_ de c… _(bip !)_ de fils de p… _(bip !)_ d'e… _(bip !)_ de sa mère ! A chaque fois que je mangeais un rat, je priais pour que ce soit lui, ce sale s… _(bip !)_ de sa r… _(bip !) _Qu'il crève en enfer, ce c… _(bip !)_, cette sale petite p… _(bip !)_, sale e… _(bip !)_ de rat de m… _(bip !)_

**Euh, merci de nous avoir fait partager vos… sentiments, à son égard, Sirius, mais je crains que votre réponse, qui venait, j'en suis sûr, du fond du cœur, doive être censurée…**

M'en fous.

**Quelle est la partie de votre corps que vous préférez ?**

Mon torse poilu. Il faisait ma célébrité. Ça me manque de ne plus en avoir… _(nous percevons un petit sanglot de l'au-delà)_

**Les puces ne vous démangeaient pas trop ?**

Non, ça va, je m'y étais habitué. J'en avais même une spécialement grosse qui adorait se nicher au creux de ma poitrine. Je l'avais baptisée Siriella… elle était si belle… Je lui avais improvisé un petit lit au centre de mon torse, à l'endroit où il y a le plus de poils, et je ne me lavais jamais à cet endroit-là, pour ne pas la déranger. Et le jour où Molly Weasley m'a forcé à prendre un bain, je… je… _(sa voix se brise)_ Oh, excusez-moi…

**Ce n'est rien, Sirius, reprenez-vous… Vous voulez un verre d'eau ? Ah, j'oubliais… Désolé…**

Ce n'est pas grave…

**Quelle est votre réaction face à ces mauvaises langues disant que vous avez eu une aventure avec Severus Rogue ?**

BERK !

**« Berk » ? Parce que vous avez peur qu'on vous croit homo ?**

Mais nan, ça je m'en fiche. Mais qu'on croit que je n'ai pas meilleur goût que Rogue… Berk !

**A ce sujet, quelle est votre réaction face aux rumeurs d'une ancienne romance entre Remus Lupin et vous ?**

Ah, y en a ? Mince, mort depuis trop longtemps moi… Bah, écoutez, ça me fait plaisir ! Il est plutôt beau gosse, Mumus, non ?

**Euh… Chacun ses goûts…** **Quel est votre type de femme ?**

Euh, faut qu'elle soit mignonne, gentille, marrante, qu'elle cuisine bien…

**Et votre type de chiennes ?**

De chi… PARDON ?

**Eh bien oui, je suppose que même en passant des années dans ma peau d'un chien, on a certaines envie, non ?**

Je… je… Comment osez-vous !

**Ah oui, désolé, j'oubliais que vous étiez puceau…**

JE NE SUIS PAS PUCEAU !

**C'est cela, c'est cela… Et sinon, il ne s'est rien passé avec Buck ? Après tout vous êtes restés deux ans en fuite avec lui ! C'est long deux ans ! Et il avait sa propre chambre dans votre maison…**

_(agacé) _Non, il ne sait rien passé ! Je lui ai trouvé une femelle Hypogriffe pour satisfaire ses besoins ! Vous êtes vraiment obsédé, ma parole !

**Mais, Sirius, c'est pour satisfaire nos lectrices, après tout, vous avez été élu 2ème fantasme masculin du monde d'HP par les fans ! _(ndlr : le gagnant était Lucius Malefoy)_**

Oooh, c'est vrai ? Je suis flatté…

**Et sinon, comment occupez-vous votre temps, depuis que vous êtes mort ? Vous hantez ?**

Oh, non, c'est démodé… Mais j'avoue que j'adore épier les gens que je connais… De là-haut, on voit tout, c'est génial !

**Ah oui ? Epier qui par exemple ?**

Oh, plein de monde ! Dumbledore au lit avec McGonagall, Narcissa Malefoy dans son camp pour anorexiques chaque été, Rusard qui danse au strip-club du Chemin de Traverse les samedis soirs pour arrondir ses fins de mois, Harry qui feuillette fébrilement chaque semaine son numéro de _« Boys & Girls »_ dans la rubrique « Le baiser parfait » , Ron avec ses petits amis…

**Ron est gay ?**

Yep, il l'est ! Mais refoulé pendant longtemps, c'est pour ça qu'il est sorti avec la blonde là, la Lavande… Mais je pense qu'il ne devrait pas tarder à faire une annonce publique… et… peut… que… Molly… apprend… Beuglante… Fred et George… Cognard…

**Oh, Sirius, attendez, je vous entends très mal ! Je crois que nous allons être coupés !**

…

**Quel dommage, ça devenait intéressant… C'était Sirius Black, en direct de l'au-delà, chers lecteurs !**

* * *

_A/N : Aïe aïe aïe ! Décidemment notre Sisi a dû mal à accepter sa pucelité (ça se dit ça ?) lol bon alors qui sera le prochain à y passer ? ¤roulement de tambour¤ ………………………………… Drago ! A samedi prochain pour son interview de folie ! hihi !_


	6. Drago Malefoy

_A/N: Coucou à tous ! Voici comme prévu l'interview du blondinet… ENJOY !_

_Merci à :_

**_LightofMoon_**_ : J'espère que ça te plaira ;) bisous !_

**_nees_**_ : Merci beaucoup miss ! J'espère que tu tes vacances au ski se sont bien passées ! Gros kissous !_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_: LOL désolée d'avoir cassé le mythe sur Sisi lol mais moi je maintiens mon idée : il EST poilu ! looool ! Ah là là on est méchantes avec Harry… mais bon il n'a que ce qu'il mérite lol. Ah Peter m'en parle pas je viens de déjeuner… BERK ! Mwahahaha sinon honnêtement je crois que tes reviews me font plus rire que ma fic ne te fait rire loool t'es excellente :D Allez, voici l'interview de Drago-blondasse hihiii ! BiZoo_

_**sevy** : LOL merci et en fait pour Lucius en 1er fantasme je pensais surtout à l'acteur loool_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : Merci, j'espère que l'interview de Drago te plaira ;)_

_**EMI** : Mici et viii DRAY POWAAAA !_

**_QuElQuN dAnS lE mOnDe_**_ : Hihii merci et t'inquiète ces interviews viendront quand j'aurais trouvé de bonnes idées ;) Sinon pour la question que tout le monde se pose : je t'assure qu'à la fin nous saurons vraiment si Sirius est oui ou non puceau lol_

**_virg05_**_ : Drago nympho looool héhé tu verras, voilà la suite… Bisous !_

* * *

**DRAGO MALEFOY : ZE SEXY BAD BOY **

**Salut, Drago ! Alors, comment vas-tu?**

Bien.

**Quelles sont tes impressions pour ta première interview ?**

C'est nul.

**Ah… Alors, tu n'en as pas marre d'être le sex-symbol de service dans l'histoire ?**

Non, ça va, je suis content.

**Tu es heureux d'avoir été envoyé à Serpentard ?**

Ouais.

**Bon… écoute, mon petit, tu es bien mignon mais si tu ne veux pas me ruiner l'interview, tu as tout intérêt à développer un peu plus tes réponses !**

Pff, ça va, j'ai rien à dire, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe !

**Oh, mais tu vas te calmer, jeune homme ! Je ne suis pas ton copain !**

_(air méprisant)_ Pff… Heureusement…

**Pourquoi as-tu si mauvais caractère ?**

A force de rencontrer des crétins dans ton genre.

**En veux-tu toujours à Hermione de t'avoir donné un coup de poing en troisième année ?**

Cette pétasse au sang rouillé m'a pété le nez et m'a humilié devant mes potes alors selon toi ?

**Apparemment, tu aimes les chiens… **

Hein ! Les chiens ?

**Eh bien oui, tu sors bien avec Pansy Parkison, réputé pour son physique de pékinois, n'est-ce pas ?**

Pff, y en a marre que tout le monde me fasse la remarque ! Je devrais peut-être me décider à la plaquer…

**Sage décision… Bon, alors toi qui est très souvent avec eux, tu vas peut-être pouvoir satisfaire notre curiosité : Crabbe et Goyle sortent-ils ensemble ?**

J'en sais rien et je m'en fous…

**Hum… Quelle éloquence… Pourrais-tu montrer ta Marque des Ténèbres en exclusivité pour le journal ? **

Même pas si tu me montrais ton cul, connard !

**Bon… la phrase que tu ne diras jamais ?**

« Je suis amoureux de Granger. »

**Quelle est selon toi la plus jolie fille de Poudlard ? **

Pff, elles ne sont pas terribles à Poudlard ! Il n'y que de quoi faire une bonne salade de thon ! La plus jolie femme que Poudlard ait dû avoir était sans doute ma mère.

**Oh, comme c'est mignon ! Tu aimes beaucoup ta maman, n'est-ce pas ?**

Nan, c'est juste parce que c'est la femme qui m'a mise au monde alors il fallait bien qu'elle soit canon…

**Et quel est ton style de filles ?**

Qu'elle soit belle, qu'elle ait de belles fesses, pas trop idiote et qu'elle sache quand il faut qu'elle se taise.

**Hum… Ça ne correspond pas vraiment au portrait de Pansy Parkinson… Tu es fan de Mireille Mathieu ?**

FICHE-MOI LA PAIX AVEC PARKINSON !

**C'est ta première copine ?**

Nan, avant je me suis tapé une des jumelles Patil, j'sais plus laquelle… Et Milicent Bulstrode pour un pari avec Zabini…

**Sais-tu si Sirius Black était puceau ?**

VOUS INSINUEZ QUE JE ME SUIS TAPE BLACK CE SALE CHIEN DE BLACK OU QUOI ?

**Reste poli avec les chiens ! Dois-je te rappeler qui est ta petite amie ?**

_(réponse censurée, jugée comme trop vulgaire) _

**Ton père est-il fier de toi ?**

Sais pas. En tout cas si c'est le cas, c'est pas réciproque ! Cet imbécile s'est fait emprisonner. C'est tout ce qu'il mérite, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer !

**Tu veux dire que… ton père te battait quand tu étais petit ? **

Ouais… Il me fouettait avec ses cheveux…

**Oh, mon pauvre… Tu devais être tout gras après…**

Oh, ça va, mon père c'est pas Rogue, non plus ! Mais c'est pas le pire ça…

**C'est quoi le pire ?**

C'est lui qui a voulu que je sorte avec Parkinson. Parce que son père est un Sang-Pur et un Mangemort réputé. Pff… merci la réputation maintenant, papa…

**A propos, je n'ai jamais saisi d'où venait ce mot, « Mangemort »… Est-ce que vous… mangez les morts ? **

T'es vraiment con ou tu le fait exprès ! Va manger ta mère !

**Quelles sont tes passions ? **

Débarrasser le monde des Moldus et des Sang-de-Bourbe comme Granger.

**Il paraît que tu écris et compose, aussi…**

Hein ! Moi, écrire ?

**Oui, le mémorable _« Weasley est notre Roi »_ est ton œuvre, n'est-ce pas ?**

Ah, ouais… J'avoue que j'aime bien écrire des chansons sur les crétins de Poudlard. Et Weasmoche et son trou à rats sont une très bonne source d'inspiration. La prochaine fois, j'en composerai une sur sa crétine de sœur qui pue en été et qui a embrassé cette loque de Potter.

**En sixième année, il paraît que tu as sympathisé avec Mimi Geignarde dans les toilettes…**

Hein, ça va pas ! Cette crétine transparente à binocles avait essayé de me draguer !

**Quel est ton point de vue sur l'homosexualité ? **

Je hais McMillan, je hais le fantôme de Gryffondor et je hais Weasley. C'est assez clair comme réponse ?

**Quel est ton point de vue sur l'euthanasie ? **

Bon, allez, casse-toi ! _(il ne sait pas quoi répondre car il ignore ce que ce mot veut dire)_

**Oui, oui, juste une dernière ! Quand penses-tu prendre ta revanche sur tout ce que t'a fait subir Potter ? Refus de ton amitié à votre rencontre, ces sorts humiliants contre toi lors de vos affrontements, cette insulte envers ta mère, les défaites qu'il t'a imposées au Quidditch, le SectumSempra, etc…**

Quand Saint-Potter aura fini d'essayer de sauver le monde et d'essayer de rouler une pelle correctement – là, il a vraiment du boulot – il aura sa raclée, ce petit binoclard avec sa cicatrice pourrie, t'inquiète.

**Merci beaucoup de tes réponses si… perspicaces, Drago… Une dernière déclaration ?**

Va te faire…

**Merci, Drago ! A la prochaine !**

* * *

_A/N : Héhé voilà pour Drago ! Et comme on ne se lasse jamais d'un Malefoy, la prochaine interview sera consacrée à papa Lucius ! ENJOY et à samedi ! _


	7. Lucius Malefoy

_A/N : Salut tout le monde ! Faites donc place aux roi des Sang-Purs, j'ai nommé Lucius Malefoy ! (Lucky pour les intimes)_

**Un grand merci à :**

_**LightofMoon **, **nees **, __**QuElQuN** **dAnS** **lE** **mOnDe**__ (mdr ouais Drago et la Weaslette ça donnerait du bon ptdrr) , _**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ (lol sur la pilosité on n'est pas d'accord mdr mais par contre pour Harry oui haha !) , **GinnyPotter02 **, **Rebecca-Black **, **Melody313 **, **virg05**__ (je te promets que quelqu'un finira par l'assommer lol) , _**_Azills_**_ (mdr je retiens ton expression : excellente !) , **sevy** , **EMI** , _**_Trunkya_**_ (eh oui je l'ai pas arrangé ton vampire mdr) et __**Morjana** **Lestrange**__ (eh oui Dumby est un tit pervers mdr)_

_(je n'ai pas eu le temps de détaillé mes RARs pour ce chapitre, je me rattraperai la prochaine fois promis) ;) ENJOY !_

* * *

**LUCIUS MALEFOY : EMBLÊME DES SANG-PURS**

**En direct d'Azkaban, voici l'interview de Lucius Malefoy _(nous le voyons sortir de sa cellule en smoking noir)_ Oh, comme vous êtes élégant ! Vous êtes toujours habillé comme ça, même en prison ?**

En effet. Je ne vais tout de même pas me résoudre à me vêtir comme tous ces… _débris_ de la nature sorcière. _(lève les yeux au ciel.)_ Emprisonné ou non, je reste un Malefoy, digne et fier.

**Je vois ! Très bien, alors, nous allons pouvoir commencer…**

Dépêchez-vous. Je suis un homme très occupé !

**Ah ? Même en prison ?**

Un homme digne de ce nom trouve toujours quelque chose à faire. Ou qu'il soit. Sachez-le, bougre de journaliste à la noix.

**Et comment tuez-vous le temps, en prison ?**

Je suis organisateur.

**Vraiment ? Et de quoi donc ?**

J'organise des rencontres entre Mangemorts d'Azkaban de tout le Royaume-Uni. J'ai été nommé le grand Mangemeeter.

**Oh, passionnant ! Et que faites-vous durant ces Mangemeetings ? **

C'est très simple mais pour un vulgaire journaliste de votre genre, je vais devoir tout expliquer en détails, pour que votre lamentable petit cerveau enregistre tout. _(soupire)_ Voyez-vous, chaque membre inscrit a un profil, avec ses goûts, sa description et une photo. Admettons que Mangemort A plaise à Mangemort B. A consultera alors à son tour le profil de Mangemort B et si Mangemort B plaît à Mangemort A également, ils seront mis en Mangemeet. Au stade du Mangemeet, nous organisons des activités variés pour rapprocher le futur couple : Mangebalade, Mangefun, Mangevalentin…

**_(avec tous ces « Mange » moi j'ai faim du coup…)_ C'est très généreux de votre part de vouloir réunir tant de couples, Lucius… Mais si je puis me permettre, quel bénéfice en tirez-vous ?**

Quel bénéfice, dit-il ! Nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! _(soupire d'un air méprisant)_ Mais réfléchissez ! Plus de Mangemorts seront en couple, plus ils procréeront ! Et donc, plus de futurs petits Mangemorts à former ! Est-ce si difficile à enregistrer dans votre crâne épais ?

**Oh, quel plan génialement diabolique, Lucius ! Nous reconnaissons bien là votre talent de Mangemort sournois !**

Merci.

**Et à côté de ça, quel est votre rôle auprès des Sang-Purs ?**

Je suis leur emblème nationale.

**Ah, je vois ! Vous êtes une sorte de Marianne, c'est ça ? **

_(affiche un air d_'_interrogation méprisant)_

**Oubliez… A présent, une question de vos fans… Comment faites-vous pour avoir toujours des cheveux si doux et si soyeux ? Quel est votre secret ? **

Je me les lave chaque matin au vinaigre balsamique et au lait tourné. Cela leur donne un éclat et un effet miroir in-com-parable. _(secoue ses cheveux pour nous montrer) _Voyez comme ils sont fins, légers et doux. Tout le monde m'envie mes cheveux ! Même ma femme !

**Comme c'est astucieux ! Vous êtes vraiment un homme ingénieux et plein de ressources, Lucius !**

Vous êtes toujours aussi lèche-botte ou alors vous avez peur que je vous attaque à ma sortie de prison ?

**Un peu de ça, oui… Bon, reprenons ! Comment Narcissa Black et vous vous êtes connus ?**

Nous nous connaissons depuis notre enfance car nos pères nous avaient fiancés l'un à l'autre dès notre naissance.

**Oh, comme c'est romantique ! Et vous l'avez aimée dès le premier instant ? **

Vous écoutez ce que je vous dis ou non, bougre d'imbécile ?

**Pourquoi Drago est-il fils unique ? Vous n'avez jamais songé à avoir d'autres enfants, votre femme et vous ?**

Un seul héritier Malefoy au Sang-Pur et au sexe masculin, c'était suffisant, alors nous nous sommes arrêtés là. Nous ne sommes pas ce genre de… _personnes_, qui procréent comme des lapins. _(mon petit doigt me dit qu'il fait référence aux Weasley là)_

**Votre femme vous manque-t-elle en prison ?**

Elle vient me voir tous les samedis avec des biscuits et une brosse à dents neuve.

**Pourquoi avoir fiancé votre fils avec Pansy Parkinson ? Ne craignez-vous pas pour le physique de vos petits-enfants ? **

La beauté d'un Malefoy ressort toujours, quoi qu'il arrive. Et étant donné que la ressemblance familiale saute toujours une génération, mes futurs petits-enfants n'ont vraiment rien à craindre pour leur physique.

**Les Crabbe et Goyle Sr étaient-ils aussi vos fidèles acolytes à Poudlard ? **

Oui.

**Pourtant, ils ne sont pas très intelligents…**

Justement, c'est ce qui les met si facilement mes ordres. Et puis, vu leur laideur, au milieu d'eux, j'apparais comme… une unique étoile au milieu de la nuit noire ! Une fleur au milieu du ciment ! Un mage au milieu de Moldus ! Un palais au milieu de deux cabanes en ruines ! Un…

**Oh, Lucius, on peut dire que vous, vous savez parler ! Ooh, si j'étais une femme…**

_(l'air horrifié)_ Enfin ! Reprenons, je vous en prie !

**Bien. _(à noter : Lucius Malefoy vient de se comparer à une fleur…) _Quelle méthode de contraception utilisez-vous, vous et votre femme ? _(question posée pour promouvoir l'usage du préservatif auprès des jeunes fougueux)_**

Aucun.

**Comment ?**

Aucun.

**Lucius, enfin, faites un effort… Nous sommes en direct et vous êtes un modèle pour beaucoup.**

Excusez-moi, je me suis mal exprimé… Par aucun moyen de contraception, je voulais dire que nous n'en avons pas besoin, car notre seule contraception est l'abstinence.

**Vraiment ! Vous ? Si beau, sexy et attirant ?**

Et HETERO, souvenez-vous en ! Oui, en fait, Narcissa est pour les rapports uniquement à but fécondateur. Et comme nous ne désirions qu'un seul enfant…

**Mon pauvre ami… _(pose une main consolatrice sur son épaule)_ Cela doit être très dur…**

_(se dégage vivement)_ Rassurez-vous, je m'en sors…

**Lucius Malefoy ! Seriez-vous un homme infidèle ? **

Vous n'en avez pas assez de ces questions perverses et dégoûtantes ! Demandez-moi de baisser mon pantalon, pendant que vous y êtes !

**Euh… Eh bien, hé hé… Tout à l'heure hors du tournage, si ça vous dit…**

Ça suffit ! Cloporte ! Immonde créature ! Misérable insecte insignifiant !

**Oh, quelle classe, ce Lucius Malefoy, quelle répartie ! _(bat des mains)_ Bon, eh bien, je n'ai pas d'autres questions, cher Lucius, vous m'en voyez attristé…**

Pardonnez-moi mais je ne partage pas votre tristesse. _(il se lève)_

**Merci de votre participation, très cher Lucius ! Je voulais également ajouter que je vous ai toujours adoré dans les livres, que vous êtes mon idole et que j'ai toujours voulu vous ressembler…**

Eh ben y a du boulot.

* * *

_A/N : ¤yeux en cœur¤ Oooh comme je t'aime Lulu oO et pour continuer sur le ton des « Lulu » place à Luna… euh Loufoca ;) la semaine prochaine :D Bisous !_


	8. Luna Lovegood

_A/N : Hello les gens ! Voici l'interview de notre chère Loufoca préférée :D D'abord, je fais une dédi spéciale à _**_Lil'Ashura_**_ pour m'avoir reviewé tous les chapitres d'un coup ainsi que **gigiblue** qui a fait de même ! C'est très gentil à vous ! _

**Mes mercis :**

**_virg05_**_ : Merci ! Et je pense que tu seras surprise de voir qui l'assommera ! lol !_

**_L'Eclat de la Lune_**_ : Viii Lucky est mon chéri ! (imaginons l'acteur hein ! lol) L'Oréal, parce qu'il le vaut bien :D Mici miss !_

**_Rebecca-Black_**_ : Ouais Lulu en force mdr ! Mici !_

**_GinnyPotter02_**_ : Ah mais t'inquiète pour Lucius je suis sa maîtresse cachée :D MDRRRR merci !_

**_Azills_**_ : Oui mdr un vrai phénomène ce Lulu ! Merci pour ta review ! _

**_Lil'Ashura_**_ : Bien sûr que je fais partie des femmes de Lulu ptdrrr ! Merci bcp à toi pour avoir reviewé tous mes chapitres d'un coup ! C'est vraiment sympa ! Gros bisous !_

**_QuElQuN dAnS lE mOnDe_**_ : Hihiii des happy dances :D Oui le journaliste est un pervers même si c'est un homme lol mais bon Lucius fait même douter aux mecs de leur hétérosexualité mdr ! Lulu pin-up powaaaa ! Merci ;)_

**_gigiblue_**_ : Bah vi les Mangemorts se reproduisent pour être plus puissants lol (quoi que Lulu il peut parler avec son unique fils mdr) Et MDR pour Dumby qui donne le surnom d'un bonbon au citron… quoique ça le fait lol ! Merci pour tes reviews c'est vraiment gentil !_

**_Alaqueueleuleu_**_ : De rien lol et moi aussi je me serais bien occupée de Sisi, snif ! _

_**nees** : LOL merci beaucoup j'espère que Luna t'a plue !_

_**sevy** : Héhé… C'est Lucius hein ! Merci ;)_

_**Melody313**: Merci, j'espère que tu as aimé ! ;) _

_Place à présent à cette interview de folie qui j'espère vous plaira ! ;p _

* * *

**LUNA LOVEGOOD : LE DYNAMISME PERSONNIFIE **

**Bonjour, Luna ! Comment vas-tu ?**

Oh, très bien, merci ! Et vous ?

**Ah, enfin une personne polie ! Je vais bien, je te remercie. Es-tu contente d'être ici ?**

Oh, oui, très, ça me fait très très plaisir ! Mon père qui est pourtant directeur d'un journal n'a jamais voulu m'interviewer ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Ha, ha, ha !

**Alors, Luna, nous allons commencer l'interview. Nous ne savons pas grand-chose de toi. Où es-tu née ?**

Euh… Je l'ignore, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question. En revanche, je peux vous dire où j'ai été conçue ! En fait, c'est drôle… Mes parents étaient en lune de miel en Egypte, ha, ha, ha ! En amoureux sur le Nil… Et là mon père et ma mère se sont…

**Ça va, nous n'avons pas besoin de détails ! As-tu déjà kiffé un garçon de Poudlard ?**

C'est quoi, kiffer ?

**Reformulons la question… Pas de petit flirt en perspective ?**

Un flirt ?

**Bon… Un béguin ? Un mâle ? Un petit copain ? Un chéri ? Un amoureux ? Un Luno, ou un Lunetto si tu préfères !**

Aaaah ! _(voix rêveuse)_ vous voulez dire un Jules ?

**Arf… Oui, si tu veux…**

Oooh, eh bien, ha, ha, ha ! J'ai toujours trouvé Gregory Goyle plutôt pas mal ! Ronald Weasley aussi. Mais pour tout vous avouer, Neville Londubat m'a demandé de sortir avec lui hier… Ha, ha, ha !

**Ho, ho ! Très excitant tout ça ! Et que vas-tu répondre ?**

Ben justement, je n'en sais rien… Que me conseillez-vous ?

**Euh… écoute, ma grande c'est à toi de décider ! **

Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop ! Ha, ha, ha ! D'un côté, il est très gentil, mais de l'autre, je me demande si je ne ferai pas une erreur en me casant si vite… Après tout, je suis jeune, j'ai toute la vie devant moi… Que ferais-je si un autre garçon s'intéresse à moi et que je suis avec Neville ?

**Bon euh, Luna, t'es un peu lourde, là…**

Pourquoi ? Vous trouvez que j'ai grossi ?

**Je parlais de tes problèmes de cœur !**

Euh… Non, à ma connaissance, je n'ai aucun problème cardiaque mais vous avez raison, je devrais peut-être m'en méfier. Ma grand-mère est morte d'une crise cardiaque. C'est peut-être héréditaire…

**Bon… Sinon, les cours, ça roule ?**

Des cours roulés ! Vous voulez dire en parchemin ?

**_(marmonne quelques paroles désespérés) _Bon, et sinon, quelles ont été tes impression lors de ton commentaire du match de Quidditch ?**

…

**Hem… Luna ?**

Quoi ? Oh, pardon ! Le commentaire du match ? Oooh ! Ce fut un merveilleux moment passé à commenter ce match avec le Professeur McGonagall ! Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi on m'a lancé des tomates… je n'avais pourtant pas faim…

**Et le bal au Slug Club avec Harry ? C'était chouette ?**

Ah, comme Harry a été gentil de m'inviter ! Mais pourquoi « chouette » ? Hedwige n'était pas là ! Ha, ha, ha !

**Allons, Luna, sois un peu sérieuse, sans blague…**

Sirius Black ? Où ça ?

**Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?**

Je ne sais pas trop, je les aime toutes… Et vous ?

**Luna, c'est moi le journaliste ! Bon… Pourquoi portes-tu toujours des boucles d'oreilles en radis ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'il te pousse des champignons sur les oreilles ?**

_(elle fredonne « Weasley est notre Roi »)_ Hein ? Pardon ? Euh, non, je les lave avant. Et puis avant qu'ils pourrissent, je les mange. J'ai trouvé le parfait équilibre entre élégance et nutrition. Ha, ha, ha !

**Euh, oui…**

Pensez-vous que je devrais tenter de commercialiser mon idée ? Ça fait un moment que j'y songe… Peut-être ouvrir une boutique à Pré-au-Lard… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**Eh bien, euh…**

J'ai déjà une idée de slogan : _« Chez Luna, mangeons en beauté ! »_ Mais je ne sais pas… Ça fait peut-être trop snob, non ? Vous auriez des idées ?

**Bon, écoute, Luna… T'es bien gentille, mais c'est moi qui suis sensé poser les questions, ici.**

Ah ? D'accord, ha, ha, ha !

**Quels sont tes loisirs dans la vie ?**

Mes loisirs ? Oooh, là, vous me prenez au dépourvu, vous savez. J'aurais dû préparer mes réponses à l'avance, ha, ha, ha ! Mes loisirs… Attendez, il faut d'abord que je réfléchisse… Hum… je ne sais pas trop… Et vous ?

**_(voix désespérée)_ Bon, je crois que je vais laisser tomber…**

Qu'est-ce qui va tomber ?

**Ecoute, ma petite Luna, je crois que ça suffira comme ça…**

D'accord mais qu'est-ce qui va tomber, au juste ? Il faut que je le sache, si c'est au-dessus de moi, je risque de me faire très mal, non ?

**_(soupire)_ J'abandonne ! Coupez !**

Couper quoi ?

* * *

_A/N : Ah cette sacrée Loufoca ! Je l'aime bien quand même ! La prochaine fois c'est Mademoiselle Fleur Delacour (avec l'accent siou plaît !) qui y passe ! Biz à tous !_


	9. Fleur Delacour

_A/N : Hello ! Alors voici Miss Delacooooouuuww pour ce chapitre !_

_Merci à mes adorables revieweurs : _**_Lil'Ashura , _****_virg05 , _****_gigiblue , _**_**QuElQuN** **dAnS** **lE** **mOnDe , **_**_L'Eclat de la Lune , _****_Rebecca-Black , _****_Mione des Maraudeurs , _****_GinnyPotter02 , _****_Azills , _****_Melody313 , _****_nees_**_ et **EMI**… Je vous adore et j'espère que cette interview vous plaira !_

* * *

**FLEUR DELACOUR : SOIS BELLE ET TAIS-TOI**

**_Bonjour_ _(en français)_ mademoiselle Delacour !**

_(regarde autour d'elle d'un air pincé)_ Ciel ! Mais qu'est-ce donc que cet _horrible_ endroit ? C'est ici que sont interviewées les grandes célébrités ? C'est d'un _ridicule_ ! Sachez que nous, en France, nous avons des salles beaucoup plus élégantes et sophistiquées que ce vulgaire…

**Oui, bon, mademoiselle Fleur… Alors commençons…**

Je vous en prie, allez-y, enfin ! Croyez-vous que je n'ai que cela à faire, que de rester assise sur une chaise à écouter un journaliste insignifiant proférer des banalités ! Allez, un peu de nerf, enfin, le temps passe ! Je m'ennuie tellement que je peux entendre la pendule de mon horloge bionique ! Tic, tac ! Tic, tac !

**Bon. Pour commencer, dites-moi tout ! Etes-vous une vraie blonde ?**

Mais enfin ! Comment osez-vous mettre en doute la véracité de ma beauté !

**Euh, calmez-vous, ce n'était qu'une simple question…**

Sachez, _monsieur_, pour votre gouverne, que chez les Delacour, nous sommes blondes depuis la nuit des temps, d'un blond très rare et très beau, pure et magnifique, ce qui fait notre charme et notre beauté légendaire !

**D'accord, d'accord… Comment va votre fiancé Bill ?**

Difficilement mais il se remet petit à petit. Ma vue merveilleuse lui donne le courage et la force de s'accrocher. Et je lui prépare sa bouillabaisse avec amour tous les soirs. Dans son état, il doit reprendre des forces, le pauvre petit ange roux…

**Il risque de rester défiguré à vie… Cela ne vous gêne-t-il pas ?**

Non, comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis suffisamment belle pour deux et à côté de lui, ma beauté ne ressortira que davantage.

**Dans le grand sondage des plus belles filles du monde d'HP, vous avez été devancée par Nymphadora Tongs… euh, Tonks ! Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela ?**

Oh, sacrebleu ! _(rougit et s'évente)_ Comment cette petite dinde a-t-elle osé se mesurer à moi?Et me battre ! Pour qui se prend-t-elle? Je suis pourtant la plus belle créature que ce… _Pot-de-Lard_ ait jamais porté ! Regardez mes cheveux, mes yeux, mes ongles, ma taille, mes jambes ! _(elle s'exhibe pour bien montrer que c'est elle la plus belle)_ QUI peut rivaliser avec moi ! Fleur Delacour, au sang de sorcière Pur, aux origines Française et Vélane ! C'est un comble ! PERSONNE ne peut avoir les cheveux aussi blonds que les miens ! Et PERSONNE n'a les yeux d'un bleu aussi profond que moi !

**Sans vouloir vous offenser, mademoiselle, je pense que c'est en partie parce qu'aujourd'hui, on ne juge pas uniquement une femme sur son physique mais également sur…**

Sur quoi ? Sur quoi ?

**Sur… son charisme, son caractère, sa répartie, ses qualités…**

Peuh ! _(soupire en roulant les yeux)_ Mais où sont donc passés les vrais hommes ?

**Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien répondu à Ron lorsqu'il vous a demandé de l'accompagner au bal de Noël il y a trois ans ? **

Oh, cette larve insignifiante ? Etait-ce vraiment utile de gaspiller ma précieuse salive pour cette abjection de la nature humaine ? Sacrebleu ! Et dire que je vais l'avoir pour beau frère…

**Vous êtes vraiment une fille très vaniteuse… Auriez-vous un lien de parenté avec les Malefoy ?**

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces sornettes ?

**_(Bon, tant pis, mon scoop tombe à l'eau…)_ Quels sont vos petits secrets de beauté ?**

Je n'ai pas de secrets, enfin ! Je suis belle naturellement, c'est inné chez moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir recourt à tous ces artifices grossiers, moi !

**_(ricane un peu) _Je vois, je vois…**

_(piquée)_ Vous vous fichez de moi ! Mais enfin ! Est-ce un crime d'être aussi belle ?

**Euh, non, non… alors dites-moi, que faites-vous pour entretenir votre corps de rêve ?**

Je vous ai déjà dit que j'avais une beauté naturelle ! Je fais surtout beaucoup pour purifier mon esprit !

**Et que faites-vous ?**

Du yoga ! Aussi de la gymnastique acrobatique, de la natation, de footing, du…

**Attendez… Ce que vous me dites là, à part le yoga et encore… ce sont des choses qui entretiennent votre corps, pas votre esprit. **

Mais vous êtes stupide ou quoi ? Vous ne connaissez pas cette fameuse citation de Jean-Claude Van Damme qui dit _« Un esprit sain dans un corps sain »_ ?

**Pardonnez-moi mais c'est _« Un corps sain dans un esprit sain »_ et ce n'est pas de Jean-Claude Van Damme mais de Cicéron… **

Oh, peu importe !

**Passons… Quels sont vos buts, dans la vie ?**

Je veux continuer à être belle et que ma peau reste toujours aussi lisse. Que mon mari me trouve chaque jour encore plus époustouflante et que tout le monde m'aime !

**Bien, euh… Je n'ai plus d'autres questions, mademoiselle Delacour.**

Ah ! Parce que vous appelez ça des questions, ce que vous venez de me demander ? C'est ridicule ! Chez nous, en France, les journalistes…

**Je suis navré de devoir vous interrompre mais nous avons plusieurs autres personnes à interviewer. **

Hum ! _(se lève d'un air vexé)_ De toute façon, mon interview fera vendre bien plus que celles de tous les autres, même réunis ! Personne ne peut égaler ma beauté, personne !

**Mais ce n'est pas une question de beauté, mademoiselle…**

Peuh ! Vous apprendrez, très cher, que dans la vie, tout est question de beauté ! Comment croyez-vous que j'ai pu participer au Tournoi des Trois Sorcier ? C'est entièrement commercial ! Il fallait deux personnes très belles, une de chaque sexe, en l'occurrence _moi_ et Diggory, une célébrité pour booster l'audience, Krum, sans compter ce petit garçon, 'Arry qui a réussi à s'imposer je ne sais toujours pas comment…

**Vous devriez vous informer plus souvent, si je puis me permettre, mademoiselle Delacour. Bien. Alors, avant de nous quitter, une dernière déclaration ?**

Oh… eh bien… _(glousse)_ J'aimerais que l'on m'aime pour ma beauté intérieure… et la paix dans le monde !

**C'est cela… Au revoir, mademoiselle Fleurk… euh, Fleur !**

* * *

_A/N : Hey hey… Bon débarras lol ! La prochaine fois, c'est notre Rogue national qui passe l'interrogatoire ! ENJOY !_


End file.
